Version 1.99f
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.99f Release Notes General Changes November 4, 2009 New Things and Bug Fixes ::* Implemented server performance improvements to increase responsiveness in high population RvR combat. ::* Camera snapback is now set to slow by default for new users. ::* Fixed an issue where occasionally a player could click the play button and the progress bar would fill but the player wouldn’t actually enter the game. ::* Many expansion zones have had their base experience and coin value increased based on the general increase in monster difficulty within these zones. ::::o All Catacombs open world and dungeon zones will now provide a 75 percent increase to XP and 100 percent increase to coin. ::::o All Trials of Atlantis open world and dungeon zones will now provide a 75 percent increase to XP and 100 percent increase to coin. ::::o All Darkness Rising open world and dungeon zones will now provide a 75 percent increase to XP and 100 percent increase to coin. ::::o All Instance such as Task Dungeons and Adventure Wings will now provide a 45 percent increase to XP and 100 percent increase to coin. ::::o Celestius will now provide a 100 percent increase to XP and 100 percent increase to coin. ::::o Summoner’s Hall will now provide a 100 percent increase to XP. It was already providing a 100 percent increase to coin. ::::o Dartmoor will now provide a 75 percent increase to XP (it was previously 50 percent). It was already providing a 100 percent increase to coin. ::::o Malmohus will now provide a 75 percent increase to XP (it was previously 50 percent). It was already providing a 100 percent increase to coin. ::::o Sheeroe Hills will now provide a 75 percent increase to XP (it was previously 50 percent). It was already providing a 100 percent increase to coin. Class Changes and Fixes :Left Axe ::* The formula that determines Left Axe weapon damage has been adjusted. Players will see improvements in damage at lower Left Axe specialization values, bringing them in line with other dual wielding specializations. :Mentalist ::* The casting times and power costs for the Major Heal spells in the Mind Mastery Specialization have been adjusted as follows (healing values have not been changed): ::::o Level 2 - Major Somatic Renewal - 3.2s cast - 3 power ::::o Level 4 - Major Somatic Reparation - 3.2s cast - 4 power ::::o Level 6 - Major Somatic Revigoration - 3.2s cast - 6 power ::::o Level 9 - Major Somatic Relief - 3.1s cast - 8 power ::::o Level 13 - Major Somatic Rejuvenation - 3.0s cast - 11 power ::::o Level 18 - Major Somatic Regeneration - 2.9s cast - 14 power ::::o Level 25 - Major Somatic Rehabilitation - 2.7s cast - 18 power ::::o Level 33 - Major Somatic Revival - 2.6s cast - 24 power ::::o Level 42 - Major Somatic Resuscitation - 2.5s cast - 30 power ::* The Damage and Group Heal spell in the Mind Mastery Specialization has had the casting speed changed from 2.7s to 2.8 seconds, the radius of the attached group heal increased from 1000 units to 1250 units, and had the damage and healing values adjusted as follows: ::::o Level 3 - Phantom Renewal - 15 damage / 11 group heal ::::o Level 7 - Phantom Reparation - 32 damage / 21 group heal ::::o Level 14 - Phantom Relief - 61 damage / 41 group heal ::::o Level 22 - Phantom Rejuvenation - 95 damage / 62 group heal ::::o Level 27 - Phantom Regeneration - 116 damage / 75 group heal ::::o Level 34 - Phantom Rehabilitation - 144 damage / 95 group heal ::::o Level 43 - Phantom Revival - 182 damage / 119 group heal ::::o Level 47 - Phantom Resuscitation - 199 damage / 130 group heal ::* A Nearsight + Energy Decrease spell has been added to the Holism Specialization: ::::o Level 18 – Cloud of Distortion – 2s cast / 2m duration – 2000 unit range – 25% Nearsight, 10% Energy Debuff (1 minute) – 9 power ::::o Level 27 – Cloud of Obscurity – 2s cast / 2m duration – 2100 unit range – 35% Nearsight, 10% Energy Debuff (1 minute) – 13 power ::::o Level 38 – Cloud of Darkness – 2s cast / 2m duration – 2200 unit range – 45% Nearsight, 15% Energy Debuff (1 minute) – 19 power ::::o Level 47 – Cloud of Blindness – 2s cast / 2m duration – 2300 unit range – 55% Nearsight, 15% Energy Debuff (1 minute) – 23 power :Warlock ::* Warlock chambers can now be created even if the selected player target is dead. :Frontiers Notes ''' ::* Empyrean elders will now only buff the controlling player and not guards and other friendly realm players. ::* Caravans, and Caravan personal missions have been removed. '''Camelot Classic World Notes :General ::* There is now only one Valewalker trainer in Howth. :Malmohus ::* Drakulv Disciples’ Tranquilize Area spell will now be set to a 22 second duration, lowered from a 65 second duration. ::* Yar will now drop Perfected Patterns. :Sheeroe Hills ::* Maldahar the Glimmer Prince will now drop Perfected Patterns. :Quests - Albion ::* Dousing the Flames: This quest is now repeatable without limit. Players will now be required to be within range of the water elemental spirits. :Quests - Midgard ::* Cleansing with Light: This quest is now repeatable without limit. Players will now be required to be within range of the glowing wisps. :Quests - Hibernia ::* Melting the Ice: This quest is now repeatable without limit. Players will now be required to be within range of the fire elemental spirits. :Item Notes ::* The Jar of Insects and Heart-Shaped Box pet items can now be traded. Shrouded Isles World Notes :Hibernia Monsters :* Myrddraxis will now drop remains. These remains can be turned into a Wall Trophy through the normal process. :Items :* Shadowed Fatebinder’s Robe: This item has had its Constitution Cap changed to Acuity Cap per Necromancer feedback. Dragons Revenge Campaign :* Golestandt, Gjalpinulva and Cuuldurach the Glimmer King have been reported leaving their lairs more frequently and for longer periods of time. When back in their lairs, the dragons have shown signs of a growing power. :* The Order of Dragonslayers has reported missing envoys that were in possession of Atlantean Glass caches. As such, the Order is asking for greater amounts to be brought in by the people of the Realms. :* The spawn rate of all three dragons has been changed so that they will now spawn less frequently. As a reminder, the quest entitled The Three Dragons, may be done at any time to acquire Gerik Morrow’s Sword. This item will force a dragon to come to his lair. :* The dragons will now have the potential to spawn in a higher level variance. This is randomly determined upon each respawn. :* The Order of Dragonslayers will now charge higher amounts of Atlantean Glass for the Draconic Essence and Sanguine Stones. Category:Updates Category:Version Updates Category:Patch Notes